The subject matter disclosed herein relates to air conditioning systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to humidity control for air conditioning systems.
Heating, ventilation, air conditioning and refrigeration (HVAC&R) systems produce large quantities of heat which are rejected to the ambient environment, especially when the HVAC&R system is operated in cooling mode. The rejected heat represents an efficiency loss to the system. The art would well receive improvements to the HVAC&R system to productively utilize this otherwise rejected heat.